


Here we are, in the darkest place.

by thequeenofdrama



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofdrama/pseuds/thequeenofdrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold. Blood. Warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we are, in the darkest place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post a story here. I'm italian and I have no beta, so forgive my mistakes ;)  
> About these two, I am obsessed so... it was about to happen, sooner or later. Inspiration came and I wrote it down. Just a short thing to start with. But maybe more inspiration will come. Damon’s POV. Dedicated to all the Denzo shippers, because you’re all so passionate! :D

**HERE WE ARE, IN THE DARKEST PLACE.**

_Cold._  The bars made of steel cut into the soft flesh of your ass, roughly pushed against them by your cell mate. The rhythm is fast and hard. You don’t have much time. Or maybe you do, but it’s all blurred around you and every second is the same in this black hole you’re both prisoners of. Next torture session could be in two minutes or two hours, neither of you can tell, so you have to make the best of this free time you have. Stomach just refilled, a little bit of strength still into your limbs.

_Blood._  Pouring out the lip you just bit into, fangs exposed and Enzo’s sultry voice in your ear, reminding you the need to be quiet or god knows what else they could torture out of you. “Sssh, pretty boy, shh.” The shooting melody is so opposite from the motions of the body behind you, slamming your frame against his in an orgasmic crescendo. Red signs mark your hips, nails keeping you as close as possible, blood slipping off your legs.

_Warmth._ Deep inside your veins, hearbeat spiking up its race. Enzo’s touch burns when his fingers close around your aching erection, pumping you in time with his thrusts. Hot cum fills you completely as another hand shut your mouth when you cannot be quiet anymore. Your release rips out of you, mixing with your own blood on the dirty floor. No one’s gonna notice anyway. You shake hard until Enzo’s caresses bring you back to reality.

_Cold._  Metal again. But there are knives this time. Cutting everywhere they can, like you’re just cannon fodder, dead already. Well. A smirk appears on your pained face when you realize the irony of it. The movement costs you an eye. Literally. Then there are more cuts. Other knives and another dozen medical instrument you didn’t know existed until they strapped you down this damn table.

_Blood._  So much blood on you and your dirty clothes. Pouring out a hundred wounds all over your body. Scattered around the white place, spilled from you when they took out some of your organs. You’re not sure which ones today, but it hurt like hell, as always. You cannot even scream anymore, throat sore already. It would be useless anyway. You don’t wanna give them even more satisfaction. You won’t scream and you won’t cry. You just look forward the next moment of peace.

_Warmth._ Enzo’s fingers reach for yours. Soothing. You smile in return. Attempt to, at least. It’s still hard after a torture session like that. In this moment, silence is all you need and your friend – another half smile crept on your bloody face, because he really is so much more than that and not only for the sex – knows you well enough to just be there with you. Time for words will come. Time for more touch. Time to repeat your routine all over again. Time for revenge.


End file.
